


Break Your Wings

by SpinelMoon



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Crow - Freeform, F/M, Gen, LuNa - Freeform, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinelMoon/pseuds/SpinelMoon
Summary: Sixteen year-old Luna Night has always had a tough life as the school outcast. With no parents or friends to turn to, she has always felt alone. But when she somehow ends up getting zapped by a certain evil scientist's inator on one fateful day, things might start to look up for her. But can she accept herself?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! SpinelMoon here. This is my first time writing a P & F fic, and I'm doing my best to keep everyone in character. If something feels off, constructive criticism would help! This is something I came up with on a whim, and with the encouragement from my friends, I've decided to bring it to life! Enjoy!

Beep! Beep! Beep!

“Ugh...” Luna groaned as she reached out from under the blanket to shut her alarm off. “Morning already...” She sat up, staring at herself in the mirror. Her waist-length jet-black hair was a mess, and her icy blue eyes were just as tired as she was. A shower would wake her up, that was for sure.

“You can do this,” she told herself. “Just two more weeks, the school year will be over, and you won’t have to see them during the summer...as much.” She wondered how her life came to be the way it was. Ever since her parents died two years ago, her life had never been the same.

Sure, every day at school she was hit with the usual taunts and insults, but when her parents died, the bullying got very nasty. Now, she was more than an outcast. 

Having nothing else to do, Luna hopped into the shower, ready to start her day.

***

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated

Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz stood in his lair, gazing proudly up at his newest invention, which was still covered with a tarp. Interestingly enough, this invention wasn’t going to be used for evil, unlike all the other ones he built. 

“Hello, sir, you seem to be in a good mood today,” Norm commented as he walked in. 

“Of course I am, Norm,” Heinz replied. “That’s because this inator is specifically for my daughter Vanessa. She’s been thinking of having a pet of her own, and since she’s going to be spending this weekend here, I’m going to surprise her! With my brand new Crow-inator, any human I aim it at and zap it with will instantly turn into a crow! It’ll be perfect for someone like Vanessa! I can’t wait to see the look on her face when she sees her new friend this afternoon!” He pulled the tarp off, revealing his latest invention, which, unsurprisingly, looked a little bit like a crow.

Okay, maybe it was a bit evil. 

“Why not just go to the animal shelter?” Norm asked, confused.

Heinz facepalmed. “Because, Norm, when are you ever going to find a crow there? Anyway, here, take this.” He threw a portable bird cage at the giant robot man. “Later today I want you to go wait by that alleyway—(he pointed over to it)—holding that bird cage, and capture the unfortunate soul I turn into a crow!”

“But sir, how am I supposed to know when to have the cage prepared?”

“I’ll keep watch over those who walk by the alleyway, and give you the signal, Norm.”  
“You got it, Dad!”

“Please don’t call me that.”

***

As Luna was walking towards the girls locker room for P.E., she could hear the insults and murmurs about her coming from the students leaning up against their lockers.

“Oh my god, is that her?”

“Damn sure. Can’t believe she’s been able to live on her own ever since her parents died.”

“Duh! It’s because she’s relying on those sugar daddies!”

“Wow, I never thought a pancake chest like her would have a chance with those.”

“Pfft, she’s desperate! She’ll do you, as long as you ask nicely.”

Hearing the conversation caused tears to well up in Luna’s eyes, causing her to sprint towards the locker room. She was hurt, especially since none of what was said about her was true. 

“Oh, look, she’s crying!”

Luna slammed the door behind herself, taking a deep breath.

Don’t let them get to you, don’t let them get to you—

“There she is!”

Luna looked up at the source of the voice, instantly wishing she hadn’t. It was Mackenzie Harkenton, her main tormentor as well as the one who started all the rumors about her. No...  
Standing alongside Mackenzie was her best friend and second-in-command, Marjorie Brooks.

“What do you want now?” Luna asked bitterly, not daring to look away.

Mackenzie shook her light blonde hair and laughed. “Oh, nothing. I just thought you’d want a reminder of what you really are.”

“Oh yeah?” Luna said. “Half the time you go around spreading lies about me participating in compensated dating and the other half you make fun of my clothes and music. So what am I to you? Make up your mind.” Strangely enough, Mackenzie did not scare her. 

“Whatever,” Mackenzie rolled her eyes as she began turning the dial on her locker. “See you in class, freak.”

Ignoring her, Luna opened her locker and took out her P.E. uniform. As she changed into her uniform and put her normal clothes away, Marjorie snuck up behind her, tugging her collar and pouring down a huge bag of trash down her back.

“AAAHHHHH!” Luna shrieked and turned around. “What the hell was that for?!”

“For being the freaky, TRASHY goth bitch you are,” Mackenzie sneered. “Maybe if you started acting more like everyone else, I could redeem your reputation for you. Oh wait! You’re too stubborn to change!” She and Marjorie high-fived each other and laughed.

Luna sighed as she took out a red hair tie and put her long black hair into a high ponytail. She could not wait for this class to be done with for the day.


	2. Bad Day

As the school day continued, so did the bullying. At the end of math class, two guys had snuck up behind Luna and took turns clapping dusty erasers on the side of her head. And, when she walked into her science class, she arrived just in time to see Marjorie put a vase with a flower in it on her desk. 

Thankfully, the only class where Luna was never bullied was her last one of the day, which was art. Here, she could spend her time working on her watercolor painting, and because today was Friday, the teacher allowed the students to listen to their music.

Luna took a seat at her table and took out her portable CD player containing an album from one of her favorite bands, My Chemical Romance. Plugging her dark purple earbuds in, she played the first song as she dipped her paintbrush in the plastic cup of water.

As she spent time making the brown soil in her painting look deeper and richer or carefully marking the strokes of the tree branches, the recent bullying events had left Luna’s mind. It was as if they were just a bunch of bad dreams. 

Seconds turned into minutes, and then, those minutes added up to forty-five minutes, which meant it was time to clean up five minutes before class was over. Luna did not hesitate as she took her earbuds out and went over to the sink to clean her paintbrush. 

Before anyone knew it, the bell had rung, and along with everyone else, Luna filed out of the classroom with her belongings. 

I can’t believe I actually made it through today, she smiled to herself as she headed towards her locker. She opened it, revealing her inside décor of her favorite bands and TV shows, ranging from mini posters to magnets to stickers. She had to say, she was very proud of the way she decorated the inside of her locker. It’s like I said this morning, two more weeks—

“Hey freak!” 

Luna was grabbed by the back of her shirt and was thrown onto the floor. Oh, that was right. Mackenzie’s locker was right across from hers.

Luna looked up at her and froze. Not only was Marjorie there, but so were her other main enemies, Zachary, Dillon, and Liam. And when all five of them were together, it never ended well for Luna. 

Each of them took a peek inside her locker and laughed. 

“Wow, didn’t expect you to be this much into this demon shit,” Marjorie sneered. “Don’t you think you have enough?” She snatched Luna’s bag and opened it, peering at the contents inside. Luna attempted to get up, but Zachary and Dillon held her down. To her horror, Marjorie had pulled out her CD player and opened it up. “I guess not.”  
“Give that back!” Luna asserted. 

“As if,” Mackenzie smirked. “Weirdos like you need to be taught a lesson.” She gestured over to her still open locker, and following her gaze, Zachary and Dillon hoisted Luna up and shoved her in there. “Although I’d hate for a freak like you to be tainting my locker, but oh well. I have disinfectant spray with me.”

“What are you doing?!” Luna shouted as the door was slammed on her. Suddenly, she heard things being ripped down, torn apart, and stomped on. Her eyes widened in shock. “Hey, stop that! Leave my stuff alone!”

“Aww, she’s begging us to stop!” Mackenzie taunted. “Let’s keep going!”

For the next ten minutes, all Luna could hear was her hard work being demolished. Just then, the door opened, she was grabbed by the hem of her shirt, and was slammed onto the floor. 

“Nice work, everyone,” Mackenzie congratulated her friends as they all high-fived each other. “Now let’s get out of here.”

As the five of them walked away, all Luna could do was stare at the mess that was once her locker. Scattered all around the floor and torn up were the posters she had taped to the inside. Parts of stickers had been ripped off and tossed onto the ground. Her magnetic buttons were missing the magnets themselves. The worst part was what she saw next. 

The My Chemical Romance CD from her player was now shattered into bits and pieces, some of them being dented by Mackenzie’s heels. Of course, the only things inside her locker that were unharmed were her textbooks, binders, and notebooks, as well as her backpack. Also, everything else in her drawstring bag, including her player and cellphone, was untouched. But everything else was destroyed.

Tears fell from her eyes and hit the floor. “Those bastards,” she wept. “I’ll never forgive them!”

***

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Heinz’s daughter, was walking down the hallway with her friends, Lacie, Birgitte, Heather, and Dana, who like her, were also goth and/or punk. 

“Hey, Vanessa, wanna come with us to that coffee shop?” Lacie, her best friend, asked.

“I’d love to, but I can’t,” Vanessa declined. “Since I’m gonna be at my dad’s this weekend, I have to go home to my mom’s first to grab my stuff. But hey, you guys are coming over tonight anyway, so we’ll still see each other.” The five of them turned a corner.

“Oh, right of course! What time should we come over toni—” Lacie froze at the sight ahead of her. Everyone followed her gaze to see that trash was scattered all over the floor between the lockers. “Whoa, what happened here?”

They all approached the mess to see the ripped up posters and stickers, beaten-up magnets, and the shattered CD. They looked to the row of lockers on the right to see that one of them had been written on in black sharpie. It read: LEARN YOUR LESSON, GOTH TRASH.

“Holy shit! Was that an MCR CD?”

“Wow, someone really hates Evanescence and Coffin Shadows that much?”

Vanessa stared down at the mess, and then to the locker. “Who could do such a thing so horrible to someone?”

***

Luna sat in her car, staring at the wheel, not knowing what to do. Thankfully, she never had to worry about missing the bus since she decided to start her driving lessons early. Not only was her day horrible, it was perhaps the worst school day of her life. Replacing everything that got destroyed was going to take a while. Better yet, she should’ve just left it at home next time. 

Eventually, she started the car and drove back home.

When Luna got back to her apartment, the first thing she did was throw her backpack and drawstring bag onto the floor beside her bed and run straight into the living room where the TV was. She needed something to get her mind off of her extremely rough day. 

She turned it on to American Horror Story, her favorite show, and went to get the box of fruit roll-ups from the pantry. As she sat down on the couch in front of the TV, watching her show and eating her snacks, she felt a little bit better.

She watched the Harmons move into their new house. She watched them meet Tate, Addie, and Constance. She watched Violet get into a scuffle with Leah, leading to Violet teaming up with Tate to get revenge on her, only for the plan to go horribly wrong. Everything about watching the episode just made her feel so much better, and before she knew it, it was time for dinner.

She turned off the TV and went over to her refrigerator to see what there was.

“Hmm...today was a hard day, so I can go for a pizza setup.” 

After checking the fridge to make sure she had cheese and pepperoni, and the counter for the base, she opened the pantry to make sure she had the last ingredient. 

“Shit. I have to go to the store.” She was out of pizza sauce. She closed the pantry and went over to her drawstring bag, taking her phone out of it and putting it in the pocket of her leather jacket. Next she took her wallet out of her purse, and put it in her other pocket. Grabbing her apartment keys off the table, she left and locked the door behind her. “I don’t need to take my car, I’m only getting one thing from there. Plus, it’s not that far away.”

***

Heinz looked down from the balcony through his telescope at the alleyway where Norm was stationed to wait. Even though the school day was over, he couldn’t seem to find the perfect target. And Vanessa was going to be there in less than a half hour!

Heinz took a break from looking through the telescope and sighed. “What am I going to do? I spend all this time and effort into building my Crow-inator, and I went to go buy the birdcage to trap my victim in! Vanessa will be here soon and I’ll have nothing to show her. And what’s strange is that Perry the Platypus isn’t here yet! Oh well, I guess I better tell Norm to retreat.”

He looked back through the telescope and couldn’t believe what he saw. This was going to work after all!

“Norm, I found our target,” he announced. “Get the cage ready. This is going to be good.”

“Right away, Dad!”

“I told you to stop calling me that!”

***

Luna was walking down the street, now only a block away from the store. She could see a couple of girls walk out of the store and head towards her direction. She didn’t think much of it until she got closer, and to her horror, the two girls were Mackenzie and Marjorie!

Not wanting to be seen by them again today, Luna immediately ducked into the nearby alleyway. She was going to wait until they passed by.

“That was a close call,” she said to no one. Well, at least she thought she said it to no one. 

“Hello there, miss!”

The sudden voice surprised her, and she turned to her left to see that it belonged to a giant robot man.

“Oh...hi!” Luna said nervously as she stumbled back against the wall. She had never seen a giant robot before, let alone one that talked. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing, miss!” he replied as he held up the birdcage.”

“My name is Luna,” she informed him. “Uh, why do you have a birdcage?”

“Oh, it’s for this!”

Before she even knew what was going to happen, Luna was zapped by a beam that came out of nowhere. And when it was gone...

Luna found herself much closer to the ground. Confused, she looked around at herself until she realized the horror of what had happened. She was a crow! Her heart sank as she now knew why the robot man had the birdcage.

“Got you, little crow,” he said as he grabbed her before she realized she could fly away. “Now into the cage you go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! SpinelMoon here. You might be wondering what the significance of the flower vase on the desk is. Well, according to the Yandere Simulator wiki, "a flower is typically placed on their desk after a student has died, but if they are still alive the action would mean that someone demands their death." Hope that clears things up! Also, if anyone seems out of character, please let me know so I can fix it!


End file.
